


we are the kids you never can kill

by ilgaksu



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Aroace!Gally, M/M, Trans!Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilgaksu/pseuds/ilgaksu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yo, Seeker, your boyfriend's here," Gally shouts, the twist of his mouth and the afterimage of his words, and Thomas turns his head to look; because he can, because he can't not, because he can't help it, and promptly gets knocked clean off his broom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are the kids you never can kill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pepsiprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsiprince/gifts), [i-will-make-you-into-shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=i-will-make-you-into-shoes).



"Yo, Seeker, your boyfriend's here," Gally shouts, the twist of his mouth and the afterimage of his words, and Thomas turns his head to look; because he can, because he can't not, because he can't help it, and promptly gets knocked clean off his broom. He hits the grass of the pitch hard, a jolt like faling in love, and he can hear Gally cackling his head off from the air. He pushes himself up from the ground, and a gasp leaves his mouth without it meaning to. Fuck. That doesn't get any easier, all for the more it happens.

"Tommy," Newt says, holding out a hand to help him up, sixteen and beautiful with his hair tugged up and away from his face. "I'm tryna think of something to say in response to you being so fucking embarrassing just then, but honestly I'm just running out. I don't like repeating myself. You're trying my vocabulary, Tommy."

Thomas hasn't let go of Newt's hand yet, even though he's back to standing. Newt lets him hold on. The green and silver of Newt's scarf makes his face seem sharper, paler in contrast, and that doesn't get any easier, either. 

 

"Trying's the right fucking word," Minho says, slinging the arm not currently bandaged up half to hell and back around Newt's shoulder, grinning ear to ear. Newt jabs him in the side with his elbow. He has to let go of Thomas' hand to do it. Thomas grabs his broom.

"You're," Newt says to Minho, whipping around to look at him, "supposed to be in the infirmary. Get your ass back there now before I -" 

"You're gonna make him, are you?" Thomas says, because he can't help himself, and Newt scowls at him whilst Minho laughs, eyes alight and soft, the yellow of his robes picking out the lighter colours in his eyes. 

"Thomas is playing later," Minho says, "I gotta watch him get at least a taste of victory whilst I'm off matches." 

 

"Oh, fuck off, Minho," Thomas says, whilst Newt laughs at whatever face he's pulling, "Fuck _right off_ , you _massive prick_ -"

"You gotta," Newt says, in between gasps of laughter, "Stop complimenting him like that -"

"Seeker," Gally calls, and Thomas notices Minho turn at the same time he does, as though connected by a string, "Get your eyes back up here and back in your fuckin' head already."

"Your day'll come, Gally," they hear one of the newer recruits say, as though to be soothing; Gally flips them off irritably, as though reacting to a fly, and say "I bloody fucking hope not."

When Thomas turns back to say - what, goodbye? See you later? It seems stupid when they all woke up together, when they go to class together, when they walk down the corridor, green blue yellow like a forest in the heat of noon, silvered and gilded and untouchable - Minho kisses him first, hand curled around the back of his neck like homecoming, and Minho doesn't hesitate because Minho thinks every route through and then runs for his life towards the best one.

Faintly, Thomas can feel Newt shifting impatiently from foot to foot, can hear a volley of wolf-whistles from the pitch and Gally going, "Jesus Christ, guys, get over it." Thomas isn't sure if it's aimed at the three of them or at the other players, and can't think clearly enough to care: Minho kisses like he's made a study of Thomas' tells, and he probably has, and Thomas feels himself shake - 

"Come _on_ , Minho," he hears Newt say, "We haven't got all fucking day here," and Minho lets go, laughs and pushes Thomas gently until he stumbles backwards into Newt.

Newt grabs him around his waist, kisses him just behind his ear, whispers, "Destroy them, Thomas," into his ear and turns Thomas to bite his lip before letting go and taking Minho's outstretched hand.

"Someone's taking it for the team," Thomas hears one of the new recruits mutter, but can't think up much to respond with, left reeling on the pitch, watching Minho and Newt walk away, green and yellow like the shift of summer into autumn.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, you bastards," Gally shouts in their direction, taking one look at Thomas' face, "Stop breaking our fucking Seeker, will you?"

 


End file.
